A Giant Issue
, (Possible) Random map |type = Fighters Guild quest |faction = Fighters Guild |id = m0b00y16 }} A Giant Issue is a Fighters Guild quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent into a nearby dungeon, amid a rise in giant attacks in the region. Background Having proven their worth by completing some menial tasks, the Agent can join the Fighters Guild in the Iliac Bay. With full Fighters Guild membership, the Agent will be paid for completing quests for the Guild, and will improve their reputation to gain ranks within. Objectives *Speak with a questgiver from the Fighters Guild. *Journey to and enter the specified dungeon. **Slay the giant hiding somewhere within. **(Possible) Rescue the kidnapped merchant. *(Optional) Escort the merchant to their home town. *Return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Walkthrough When speaking to a Questgiver from one of the Iliac Bay's Fighters Guild Guildhalls, it is revealed to the Agent that a giant has recently moved into the local area. Ordinarily, the Guild would not have to act on this information but a noble has complained that the giant "has been having a fine old time feastin' on their sheep." While the giant has also been feasting on the local villagers, the Noble is paying the Guild to deal with the giant before it eats the rest of his flock, and so the Agent is sent off to kill it in its lair. A Bigger Problem The Questgiver will mark the location of giant's lair, a dungeon, on their map, with the Agent having to enter said dungeon to find the giant within. Other than the giant, the Agent will encounter a random assortment of creatures and enemies, potentially including several other giants. One of those will be the target giant, although when the target is slain, the Agent will face another issue: As many as six more giants will appear, one by one, to kill the Agent for killing their leader, making the escape much harder than initially thought. They do not need to be killed, however, so all the Agent has to do is escape the dungeon and return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires. (Potential) The Next Meal After slaying the target giant, the Agent has a one in three chance of coming across a merchant, hiding out in the dungeon after being kidnapped. When spoken to the villager will remark: The Agent has the option to aid the merchant or leave them for dead, although there will be no extra reward for aiding them, other than a reputation boost among the merchants. Should the Agent choose to aid them, they will be asked to take the merchant to their home town, which must be completed before the Agent returns to the Questgiver. Rewards The Agent will be paid a random amount of for killing the beast, as well as a standard boost to their reputation within the Guild. Furthermore, the Agent has a one in three chance of receiving a random map from the Questgiver for successfully killing the creature. Failing the quest will not only see the Agent forfeit a reward, but also have their standing with the Guild harmed: Choosing to save the kidnapped merchant will grant an additional reputation boost: Refusing to aid the kidnapped merchant will result in the following loss of reputation: Journal Trivia *This quest is only available if the Agent has joined the Fighters Guild. **Furthermore, this quest was only included in the CompUSA Special Edition version of . *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: ***"A giant in dungeon is terrorizing the locals, but name doesn't seem to care." ***"That giant in dungeon carried off another villager the other day."' **Success: ***"Thank name name finally sent someone to kill that giant in dungeon. It must have killed one of [sic] precious sheep." **Failure: ***"I'm glad that giant finally moved out of dungeon. I guess it got bored with it's bland diet of villager night after night." Bugs * If the time limit expires before the merchant is escorted back to their home town, the notification does not appear. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX Plugin. Category:Daggerfall: Fighters Guild Quests